A Blooming Flower Begins with Care
by ChriscoMcChin
Summary: In this story we go through the lives of Dipper and Pacifica as they struggle to come to terms with their own lots in life while slowly realizing their feelings for eachother. It's a slow-burn kind of romance full of what I intend to be incredibly sweet moments rivaled only by the dramatics. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

***Ahem* Is this thing on? Ah, yes. Hello, I am the author. Not of the journals, but of this fanfiction. This is my attempt at creating a fanfiction during which Dipper and Pacifica realize their feelings for eachother and fall in love. The romance is going to be a fairly slow burn, mostly because the way I see love is it is a gradual thing. You start off with the faintest idea that maybe you like someone. You notice more and more about them gradually as you spend time around them. Eventually it gets to the point where you finally have to consider that, yes, for the love of all that is good and holy I like this person. When the romance finally starts, especially at such a young age, it's awkward and unpracticed. You may go a couple weeks before you even start holding hands and even longer before you kiss. And again longer before you add tongues and start getting into the hanky-panky. Speaking of hanky-panky, there may be some in this story but it won't happen any time soon. I intend on them being together for some time before that happens. And by some time I mean at least until they're around seventeen. Personally I couldn't imagine doing the do sooner than that but then again my experiences are vastly different from most. Enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Sowing the Seeds**

Weirdmaggedon had all but passed and life as normal was slowly returning to Gravity Falls. Of course now that the cat was out of the bag people had a lot harder time adapting. It helped that the town had agreed as a whole to ignore the entire event but that didn't help the fact that it did happen. That the entire town of Gravity Falls had its perception of reality ripped away from them. Everyone has nightmares now and then of the destruction, corruption, and overall humiliation of life as they knew it, but they are getting by.

Summer had ended as quick as it started and as much as it pained them Dipper and Mabel had to return home to Piedmont, California. The bus ride was long and boring but Mabel made sure they had plenty of snacks for the trip and plenty of games to play along the way. The bus driver was visibly upset at having a pig in the vehicle but whenever he thought about kicking the kids out he remembered the two dangerous old men and decided whatever mess he'd have to clean up would be preferable to dealing with them.

It was getting on into the evening when they made it home. The lights were on and the two unceremoniously entered the building toting their luggage in their arms. "Mom! Dad! We're ba~ack!" Mabel shouted cupping her hands around her mouth. Within moments both the adults had sprung out of their seats and were welcoming their children home. "Dipper! Mabel! I'm so glad you made it here okay! How was the ride? Tell us all about your summer in every painful detail!" Their mother shouted with as much energy as Mabel had. "Dinner's ready you two, tell us about it over meatloaf." Their father said a pleasant warmth in his voice.

The twins spent the next hour trying to go over all the important details of Gravity Falls, leaving out anything they thought their parents might be too uncomfortable with. They wanted to be able to go back next summer, so anything to do with their lives being threatened was omitted. Their parents laughed along with them, especially because of how active their imaginations were. Once the stories were done and everyone had a full stomach they decided as a whole to retire to their beds and catch up more the next day.

Mabel had dreams of boy bands and rainbows, the usual fare for her. Dipper's dreams were elsewhere. He was used to having nightmares and was normally able to find ways to force himself awake. Tonight, however, was different. It started out as his dreams normally did with him sitting in the attic room of the Mystery Shack. He was flipping through the journal and listening to Mabel's constant chattering. Dipper was having trouble making any sense of the words and had decided to go walking through the woods. It was a normal day in Gravity Falls, the wind blew faintly and the shadow cast by the tree's canopy made it bite slightly, but Dipper had managed to keep warm. Dipper started to hear a faint melody on the breeze and decided to follow it to its source.

As he kept trudging down the path the scene shifted seamlessly around him. The leaves and grass turning into smooth linoleum tiles and the trees and sky replaced with tables and ceiling. He recognized where he was. It was the Northwest's manor. He continued walking, dodging the party guests until he arrived at the bottom of the staircase. There he saw a blonde girl wearing a seafoam green dress. - _Pacifica. The night of the ghost attack. Why am I here of all places?-_ Pacifica slowly turned around and with a wide smile said, "Dipper! I'm glad you could make it. I've been looking forward to this night for weeks." She outstretched her hand palm down in greeting. Dipper took it and gave her hand a small kiss. - _What am I doing? Why am I dreaming this?-_ Dipper's thoughts were racing. This was a night he would have sooner forgot, so why was he dreaming of it now? They had dealt with the ghost and everything turned out fine so this shouldn't be engrained in my subconscious. Pacifica kept a pleasant look on her face as she guided Dipper to the dance floor.

"Pacifica? Look, I don't really do the whole 'dancing' thing. I kind of.. Don't really know how." Dipper admitted, a feeling of embarrassment washing over him. "Nonsense silly, we've been practicing for months now, I'm sure you've gotten the hang of it." - _Practicing for months? I've never formally danced a day in my life.-_ Pacifica placed her hand on Dipper's shoulder and his hands instinctively moved and grasped her hand and waist. The music began and the two were quickly into a waltz. They moved with grace both in perfect time with each other. Soon the dance floor emptied out and it was just the two of them alone dancing as a single entity.

The lights dimmed to nigh complete blackness and a spotlight shone on only them, highlighting them as the main event. "Dipper… Thank you so much for agreeing to come tonight. It really means the world for me to have you here." Pacifica's half-whispered as her face turned a shade of pale pink. "I'm- Well I mean… I guess I'm glad to be here?" he stammered out unsure of how to feel. The music began to swell for the closing of the song and Dipper noticed Pacifica's face getting closer. As the final note was being held out Pacifica leaned in to Dipper and closed her eyes, slightly puckering her lips. And it was over.

Dipper woke with a start the next morning clutching his chest. He sat up straight in his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. After a moment of adjusting to the waking world Dipper started to run his hands through his hair in a moment of quiet panic and confusion. - _What was that dream about? Why was I at the Northwest's manor and why did I-_ Dipper's thoughts were interrupted when Mable threw a pillow at his face. "Gack!- Mabel!" He shouted, throwing his pillow back at her for revenge. She had been too quick though, having already been awake for several minutes, and dodged deftly out of the way.

"Morning Dip-bro!" She squealed, eager for her first day back home. "Last one downstairs makes breakfast!" With that she bolted out the door leaving her blankets strewn all over the floor. Dipper took another minute to compose himself and had decided it was best not to dwell on the dream. After all, he had enough of dreams over the summer and wasn't about to get worried over what seemed like such an innocent one. - _Innocent until the end at least-_

When Dipper finally made it downstairs he saw that breakfast had already been made. Mabel was sitting at the table, their father straightening his tie and sipping morning coffee, and their mother over the stove adding sprinkles, chocolate chips, and whipped cream to what he could only assume was Mabel's pancakes. She set them down in front of Mabel, who at once began to wolf them down. After another couple minutes she had two plain pancakes sat in front of Dipper with the bottle of syrup at the middle of the table.

When Mabel had a satisfying portion of her pancakes eaten she stopped to talk. "So, brotacular, how did you sleep now that we're out of that musty ole' attic?" "As well as could be expected I guess. The bed is definitely more comfortable, though I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss the room back in Gravity Falls." "I completely understand. I already miss Candy and Grenda and Soos and Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford and Gompers and Wendy and Pacifica and Lazy Susan and everyone!" Mabel lamented. "Wait, you miss Pacifica?" Dipper asked, curious. "Well of course I do! Sure she might've been a butt at first but she started to warm up to us didn't she?" Mabel said while wiping her face. "I guess. She was fun to be around after we finally dealt with the ghost issue." "Right! And even you gotta admit she's pretty cute. I gotta work on finding her a match ASAP when next summer rolls around." "Yeah I guess she is pretty cute." Dipper said, his voice becoming nothing more than a whisper at the end. "Oh? You think so too, broseph?" Mabel asked, her interests piqued. "Maybe my match-making job will be easier than I thought!" Dipper, completely flustered, asked, "W-what do you mean?" "Whaddaya mean what do I mean? You think she's cute, she thinks you're cute. Slap a sticker on the both of you and call the match made!" she said excitedly, waving her hands in the air as if she had just cast a love spell on them. "Alright enough teasing your brother, get your breakfast ate, we're going back to school shopping today." Their father said chuckling at the idea of Dipper having his first crush. Mabel eyed Dipper and whispered, "This isn't over. I am going to hold this over your head for the entire year, mark my words." Dipper gulped audibly and stared at his pancakes wondering about all the different ways Mabel would find to pick and prod at his awkward still not fully developed emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

***bump-bump* Ah, hello again. Thank you sincerely for returning, I promise this chapter will be much easier on the eyes as opposed to the last one. Something I wanted to mention before we begin is that love does not always bloom in the most ideal environments. Love can happen anywhere at any time and in fact some of the most pure love stories begin in the most tragic situations. For example; I met my girlfriend during her freshman year of highschool. She was trying to get anyone's attention because she was having trouble finding the girl's bathroom. I stopped and started laughing. She asked what was so funny so I pointed behind her. She was standing in front of the bathroom door. Enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Rain and Shine**

In fairly short order the lives of Dipper and Mabel Pines had returned to the boring normalcy that they were used to. When school began the two picked up right where they had left off. Mabel reconnected with her school friends she had been out of contact with all summer and Dipper buried himself in his studies to help pass the time. Other than the introduction of puberty into their lives nothing really had changed since they were gone, and though they found that rather boring they were still happy to be home.

Meanwhile, back in Gravity Falls everything was different. Stan and Ford were off sailing the seas in search of mystery and treasure, Soos and Melody were in charge of the shack, Wendy and all of her friends were back in high school, and Pacifica was doing what she could to adapt to her new lifestyle. With Gravity Falls now completely devoid of twins and tourist season over weird things only happened now and then by chance instead of being a nigh daily occurrence.

Though her parents thought it far beneath her Pacifica was trying her best to be nice to the people around her. It made her feel good to know that she was taking Dipper's lesson to heart and really changing. The change, however, did not yield very good results. All of Pacifica's friends had abandoned her, letting her know beforehand just how lame she was since she went soft. That didn't bother Pacifica too much; she had known she would have to stop being friends with them anyway if she wanted to keep changing for the better. What had really bothered her was the fact that no one seemed to take her efforts seriously. At school no one would bother trying to talk to her or sit with her during lunch because of how intimidated they were by her. The other kids always assumed she was being condescending when she offered anyone a seat next to her, as if she was saying 'Rejoice, for the generous and humble Pacifica Northwest doth offer you meek peasants my company.'

So there she was. All alone. Which was just as well for her. She knew she couldn't ask for better friends than Dipper and Mabel and if seeing them again next summer meant having to slog through an entire school year by golly she was going to do it. She thought back to the times when the twins had shown her hospitality. Even through all the torment and humiliation she had put them through they still managed to become friends. She couldn't buy them with money or use her last name as influence over them. They had simply become her friends because they wanted to be, and that was more than enough to sustain her.

Her father, Preston, had been swift about rebuilding his business empire and within three months they were back in the lap of luxury, not that they ever had left it. Their new manor was built in a much more modest way compared to the last, however considering how vastly extravagant their previous home was it didn't say much.

It had been another boring day at school for Pacifica. She was placed into a lot of advanced courses and had to see her personal tutor after school every day, so she normally didn't get home until sometime after five o'clock. When she arrived she was immediately greeted by her butler, Jaime.

"Ah, I am glad you have arrived safely Lady Pacifica." He said with his eyes closed and his nose pointed upwards. "Your father wishes you would join him in his study post-haste."

Pacifica sighed, "Very well, thank you Jaime. Take my school bags up to my room if you would please."

"Right away M'lady. Is there anything you desire of me before I depart?"

"That will be all."

With a quick bow Jaime took Pacifica's bags and entered the Manor. After a moment of quiet contemplation Pacifica started towards her father's private study. She entered the study and closed the door quietly behind her awaiting her father's direction. The room had tables lined with various trophies and scrimshaw, walls adorned with mounted game heads and portraits of exquisite landscapes, and a single chair before a fireplace where sat Preston, a glass of apple cider swirling in his hand.

After a silent moment he began, "Pacifica dear, I've been told by your teachers that you have been quite unsociable as of late. Why might that be?"

"Simple father, the other children don't like me. The fools I called friends abandoned me and no one else is brave enough to approach me."

Preston chuckled. "As they should be. Fear is an essential tool. However, I can't abide you being so antisocial. It paints a poor picture of our family. So I arranged a date for you a week from today."

Pacifica gasped in shock. "A date!? With whom and why? I can get a date by myself I don't need it set up for me!"

"Tsk! I would have you watch your tone!" Preston said loudly, the hint of anger trailing in his voice. "I am doing this for your own good. If you are going to shun all those around you there has to be a reason for it that the media would accept. What better reason than young love?"

Pacifica's face went red with anger but she did her best to keep her voice level and calm. "Father. I implore you don't send me on a date with some stranger."

"He isn't a stranger, you've met him before. It's Maxwell Aviles, you were acquainted during our last Christmas business party.

"Him!? He's nothing but a snobby know-it-all who spent the entire party talking about his vast knowledge of snakes and poisons." She pleaded to her father, hands balled into fists and eyes set in a determined defiance.

Preston, his voice now an absolute force explained, "And he is also the son of one of my most prominent business partners. You will go and have dinner with him. You will either have a good time or pretend as such. You will thank him for taking you out and you will keep a smile on your face the entire time. The Northwest name has been dragged through the dirt and filth enough for one year, I won't have some half-witted news outlet making my daughter the newest hot topic with the headline 'Antisocial Heiress Stands Up Billionaire's Son.' Have I made myself clear." He spat the last words out as a statement and not a question. He knew he had made himself clear as crystal.

Pacifica felt like shouting but she instead hung her head and let out a soft, affirmative, "Yes, Daddy."

"Then it is settled. Leave me to my study if you would." Preston said, back turned and posture authoritative and resolute.

Pacifica left the study and started down the hall to her room. She had enough dealing with everyone at school, she didn't need to deal with some pompous jerk she had only known for five minutes before deciding she hated him. She plopped down on her bed and screamed into her pillow.

 _It isn't fair that I should be punished for trying to be a better person._ She thought as she laid on her back taking calm breaths. _I should just give up and go back to how things used to be. At least then I could pick who I wanted to be around instead of having it forced on me._ Thoughts like these plagued Pacifica for the next hour, but she knew she could never go back to how things used to be. She had been a jerk to Mabel with no other reason than that Mabel was different. _But at least Mabel was happy being different._ Another thought always crept into her mind when she thought of going back. _What would Dipper think of me? If next summer he comes back and I was right back to being the stuck up jerk I always had been?_

Pacifica sat up in her bed, brows furrowed. _Why would I care what Dipper has to think?_ She thought furiously, trying to come up with any reason for that wayward idea. _I was always a jerk to him and he knew how to dish it right back to me. We hated each other. I couldn't stand being within ten feet of him and neither could he…_ Then the answer struck her. _But at least he had a reason. He didn't hate me because I was rich and he certainly didn't become friends with me for it either. He was there for me when I needed it because… because he would have done that for anyone. Because he's genuinely a nice guy, I guess._

The evening was getting dark as Pacifica sat by her lamp finishing up her school work. Math always helped her get her thoughts straight. It was like a puzzle, every piece of it is there you just have to figure out how it fits together. When she was done she stared out into the night sky and started counting stars. She stopped when she noticed a particular constellation shining clearly through the glass. With a heavy sigh she dropped her face into her hands. _I miss Dipper._ She concluded, thinking about all the arguments they had together and all the times where they had put their differences aside to help one another out. Life had certainly not been simpler when the Pines twins were around, but she would trade every moment of calm serenity away if it meant having them back.


	3. Chapter 3

***Check, one two?* There we go. Yes, hello once again. I see you've returned. Glorious! This chapter is going to be a mix of both Pacifica and Dipper's points of view. Before we begin I'd like to say something. When it comes to love, nothing quite beats the firsts. The electricity that shoots through you when your actions are accepted and reciprocated is unlike anything else.**

 **Chapter Three:**

 **The First Frost**

"Hey you two, why so glum?" The Twins mother asked, making a pouting face to echo their own.

Dipper explained, "Stan and Ford sent us a postcard saying they'd be back in Gravity Falls for the holidays and-"

Mabel cut him off, "We REALLY wanna see them and everybody-"

"But we know how much Christmas means to you guys and we don't want you to be disappointed." Dipper said, putting his hand over Mabel's mouth so he could finish his sentence.

Their father looked over his newspaper and said, "Well why didn't you just say so? You've got two weeks off for Christmas vacation coming up, we'll send you down there when it starts."

Their mother gasped and looked heartbroken. "B-but! But I had a whole big party planned and everything!"

"And we can still have the party, dear. Their vacation ends after the first week of January, we'll have it then." He explained trying to console his wife. He then got up, pulled her into a hug, and whispered, "You know as well as I do they've been acting differently since they left there. They're bored all the time and are always double and triple checking to make sure they can go back next summer. I think some time down there would do them good, let them get out some of that pent up energy and spend time with their friends. We can live with that can't we?"

His wife took a long, slow breath and responded, "I suppose. I know it's been months since they've been back but it still feels like they just came home, you know?"

"I know. I promise we'll make your party extra special to make up for the lost time."

Their mother closed her eyes and nodded her head. She then turned to face the twins with a cheerful smile formed across her face. "Then it's decided. We'll send you two down there for your Christmas break. But I do have a condition." She paused, letting the drama fill the situation. Dipper's shoulders tensed and Mabel's face became one of horror as they both awaited what terrible fate their mother would force upon them. "Take plenty of pictures. And not of Stan's silly attractions either! I want loving family portraits!"

The tension eased away as the twins heard the anticlimactic condition. "Alright, Mabel's on the case!" Mabel shouted, taking out her scrapbook and marking off a section of her scrapbook specifically for the occasion. When she did Dipper noticed something odd about the book. He looked over her shoulder and noticed that at least five of the pages were titled 'Dipper x Pacifica.' His face flushed as he realized the implications. Mabel noticed him looking and elbowed him in the side saying, "I told you. I will hold it over your head for the rest of our lives." With that she closed the book, turning to face him and slowly backed into the shadows. She then left the shadows and skipped off to their room.

"Well, that was an emotional rollercoaster." Dipper said flatly, adjourning to the couch to watch whatever fake paranormal show he thought he might be able to stomach.

Meanwhile, back in Gravity Falls Pacifica was not having such a fun time. The date her parents had forced on her was in full swing and she could already tell it was going to be the most agonizingly painful experience in her life. Maxwell Aviles has insisted they go somewhere with pictures of the food so he could 'spare himself the torture of having to speak to the lower class.'

His mouth half full of food, he asked, "So dearest sweet Pacifica Northwest. I'm ever so happy your father arranged this little date for the two of us. I'm surprised though."

"Oh really?" Pacifica replied with the most political smile she could muster. "And why pray tell would that be?"

"Well I thought it was rather presumptuous that he would think you worthy of me." He stated matter of factly. "I am all but royalty, you know. There are women practically falling at my feet everywhere I go." Maxwell held his chin high.

"Yes, you are all but royalty." _You pompous arrogant neanderthal._ "I do hope you don't take it as an insult that he did. He's just trying to do what's best, after all." Pacifica practically vomited the last words out. It sickened her how someone could be so ignorant to the world as to assume they were the crown jewel of the exhibit. _But that is exactly how I acted before Dipper._

Before Maxwell could choke down his food and reply a waiter came with Pacifica's dessert. He placed it in front of her and asked, "Will there be anything else for you two tonight? Refills? More breadsticks?"

Pacifica looked up to the man and replied, "No thank you, that'll be all for us."

When the waiter left Maxwell leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "Pacifica please. You needn't exchange such pleasantries with the filth. Wave the man off next time, we're above that trash."

Pacifica looked at Maxwell with a look of faux innocence. "Oh, we are aren't we? It just seemed the quickest way to get rid of him." Her eye twitched as she feigned politeness to the boy she was forced to endure.

"Well remember it next time won't you? You embarrass me with how polite you try to be. It's bad enough I'm in this backwater of a town, I don't need you dragging me down into the mud with them." Maxwell spat out, keeping his voice low.

"Silly me." Pacifica said, trying her best to lace the words with as much acid as she could muster. "If you would excuse me I believe I need to freshen up my makeup. I'll be back in just a moment."

Maxwell gave an exaggerated sigh, "If you must. Hurry it up, will you?"

With that Pacifica took her purse and hurried off to the restroom. When she was sure she was alone she placed her bag on the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. _What am I even still doing here? This guy is the absolute worst._ Her mind was racing trying to think of any possible way to get out of this disaster of a date. She thought of telling him she didn't feel well, but she was sure he'd just suggest she ate less and that would've been the end of it. She might be able to convince him to leave the restaurant but that didn't guarantee the date would be over. Then the idea struck her. "If I just leave. Just walk out on him I bet he wouldn't even notice. Who cares what daddy thinks? I'd rather get my teeth pulled than spend one more minute with this catastrophe.

It was settled. She would check to see where his attention was and just walk out of the restaurant, leaving money at the table before she left so that he at least couldn't accuse her of sticking him with the bill. Not that either of them were hurting for money, but a Northwest leaves no debts. With a final look of determination she set out of the bathroom. Maxwell was nose deep in his dessert, paying no mind to the world around him. _Perfect._ Pacifica hurried through the restaurant attempting to remain inconspicuous as she did so.

The door was in sight and she fished a wad of bills out of her purse that she knew would be more than enough to foot the bill. As she approached the exit she heard a voice behind her saying,

"You are right, of course. This place is a drab disappointment. Let us be off. I have instructed my driver to take the long way back to your manor." Maxwell used his napkin to get all the mess off of his face and dropped it thoughtlessly onto the floor. He then approached Pacifica and took her arm in his as he led them out of the building.

"Ah, Maxwell." Pacifica tried to hide the surprise and disappointment in her voice. "I'm glad you think so too. Yes, let's."

They both entered the limousine and took a seat in the very back.

"This evening was very… interesting Maxwell. Thank you." Pacifica said, trying her best to be diplomatic.

He eased back into his seat and smiled, "Yes. I know it was. Every day is interesting with me sweet Pacifica."

"I'm quite sure it is. How far is my Manor from here?" _Please let it be close. For the love of my sanity._

"It isn't too far, but we are taking a slight detour." Maxwell let out a mischievous laugh as he snapped his fingers, causing the windows to become completely opaque. Within moments small lights came on around the vehicle's interior and slow jazz started to play over the speakers. Pacifica felt the limousine come to a full stop. The sunroof opened up revealing a full moon overhead.

Maxwell leaned close to Pacifica and cooed, "You know, we have an entire hour before your father asked you be home. I'm sure I could think of a few ways to pass the time." He scooted closer and moved to put his arm around her.

Pacifica saw it coming and quickly moved away, saying, "Oh, I'm sorry did you need more leg space? How improper of me!"

Maxwell chuckled, "It's no problem, I just was getting a little cold is all, figured maybe you could help me… **warm up?** "

Pacifica quickly turned the heat on. "There, all better now?"

He just knew she had to be playing hard to get. Which was fine by him. In his mind he had already caught her, it was just a matter of time before she would come around to him.

"Whew! It's getting awful stuffy in here, wouldn't you think?" Maxwell started tugging off his tie. He then took off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his top two buttons. "There we go. Much better, eh?"

Pacifica gulped. She knew she couldn't keep him off of her forever. She was running out of time if she wanted to avoid Mr. FullofHimself.

"Y- you know Maxwell. I'm quite exhausted from the evening. Do you mind taking me home now?" She sputtered out. It was either convince him to give up or run at this point, and she knew her father wouldn't be very happy if she took the latter option.

Maxwell stared at Pacifica for a long moment. He could tell she was so close to giving in to his wiles. But then a thought crossed his mind and he decided to give her some time. All it would take is for them to be apart for a little while and she would be going mad with desire for him.

"Very well, Miss Northwest." He snapped his fingers again and the scene returned back to a state of normalcy. Pacifica felt the car lurch forward and took it as a sign that she had won. Within minutes they were pulling up to her manor.

Three butlers arrived at the limo hastily and opened the doors for them, escorting them up to the entryway. They then departed to allow the couple to have a final moment of alone time.

Pacifica let out a fake sigh of disappointment, "Oh well. It appears our date has come to an end."

"It would appear so. I'm impressed, Pacifica. Despite your annoying desire to associate politely with filth you still managed to be pleasant company. I had fun. And judging by the look you've had on your face all evening I know you had fun too." Maxwell flipped his hair in victory.

"Yes, it was quite fun." She lied, hoping to end this as quickly as possible.

"I'm afraid to say I don't know when we may do this again." He said, hoping to get a disappointed reaction out of her. "My family and I are going out of the country on business for the next month so I won't be back till after New Years."

She feigned disappointment. "That is just too bad. Well, have a pleasant night Maxwell. I really must be getting to sle-."

Before she could finish Maxwell pulled her into an embraced and planted his lips on hers. She squirmed and struggled to get out of his grasp. After five seconds of that he released her and said, "There you go darling. Something to remember me by." With that he pivoted on his heel and left, walking back to his limo.

Pacifica quickly entered the manor and went straight to her room. When she got in she locked the door behind her and started ripping the blankets off her bed and throwing them violently across the room.

"How DARE he kiss me! How dare he even TOUCH a Northwest! That sickening, disgusting, revolting, foolish excuse for a man!"

She continued shouting, not worrying about her parents hearing. The walls were thick enough to muffle any sound. Her tantrum lasted for what seemed like hours but was in reality less than ten minutes. When she finally calmed down she went into her personal bathroom and started running the tap. She got in the bath and did a quick job of cleaning herself, focusing most of the attention on her face and mouth, trying to get off every last bit of that jerk's presence.

She got out of the bath and put on her pyjamas, walking back to her bed and putting her blankets back into some state of order. She was saving her first kiss for someone special. She wasn't sure exactly who it was going to be, but she knew for a fact that it wasn't and was never going to be Maxwell.

As she sat on her bed, legs tucked into her arms, she started thinking about Dipper again. Dipper may have been annoying and dorky but at least it was the kind of annoying she could handle. She had fun when they got into arguments. It challenged her mind and forced her to think about things from another perspective. With Maxwell he solved any disagreement by saying, "Oh, is that what you think? I'd expect nothing more from you."

The more she thought about how awful Maxwell had been the more she missed Dipper. He had been the only boy to suggest she could be something other than what her parents designed her to be. Heck, him and Mabel were the only two people to look at her and see past her last name. She didn't know if she was going to last till next summer. If things kept going like they were she would have no choice than to go back to being the perfect little daughter her parents had wanted.

Just as she was about to go to sleep there was a knock on her door. She heard Jaime's voice calling, "Miss Pacifica. I apologize for the inconvenience, but there is a call for you."

"Great, probably Maxwell calling to see if I've fallen madly in love with him yet."

She opened the door and took the phone from Jaime, who bowed and walked away.

"Pacifica." She said into the phone.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Pacifica! How are you!? It's been soo long!" Mabel's voice screeched out from the speaker causing Pacifica to wince.

"Mabel? What do you need at this time of night?" Pacifica asked, annoyed that her thoughts were interrupted, but happy to hear a friendly voice for once.

"Well, it turns out Dipper and I are gonna be back in town for a couple weeks and we're gonna throw a huge Christmas party at the shack!" Mabel paused, she had planned on inviting Pacifica herself but had a last second change of heart. There was rustling on the other end before a deeper, but still fairly high voice came over the line.

"H- hello? Pacifica?"

She recognized the voice immediately, it was Dipper's. Though he seemed to be nervous or worried about something.

"Yeah, Dipper, it's me. What do you want?" Pacifica asked, trying to keep the excitement from her voice."

"Well ah… you see. We uhh. We're kinda having a Christmas party and-"

There was a bump from the other end of the line followed by the muffled sounds of Dipper arguing with someone.

He continued, "Well, it would mean a lot to me- er, to us. If you could come by."

"Yes! Definitely!" Pacifica said loudly into the receiver. She tried her best to compose herself and said, "Well, I mean. I guess I could make an appearance. What time should I come by?"

Dipper quickly said, "Oh, any time. The party starts at six o'clock but we're gonna be hanging around there all day, so come by whenever you feel like!"

"I'll be there. Thanks." Pacifica said happily into the phone.

"G-great! See you then!" With that the call ended.

Pacifica sighed back down onto her bed. Finally something good had happened to her. She didn't need to wait months to see her friends again, she needed only to wait another week. She layed down and stared out her window at the stars. Part of her wondered why she was so happy to see Dipper again. But that part was drowned out by the thought of the upcoming party. She simply couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

***feedback screech* Oof! Sorry. Welcome back yet again. And I thought** _ **I**_ **was obsessed with fanfiction. I understand that this story has insofar been pretty slow, but I warned you of that so if you're still here I take that as a sign that you don't mind too horribly much. I apologize for the delay, between work and other commitments I've been rather busy. I'd like to thank "TheReturnToTheFalls" for pointing out the change in dynamic. I've revised the chapter to be more appropriate with what I wanted the theme of this story to be.**

 **Before we begin, I'd like to share with you a poem.**

 **You hear it said all the time, that love is patient and love is kind.  
And though that holds a grain of truth, my words I hope you listen to. **

**We are humans by and by, more fickle than the jeweler's eye.**

 **We get upset and we get mad, we get jealous and we get sad.  
It isn't that we're bad at heart, nay most of us are far from such.  
We carry pain and misery because we simply care too much.**

 **So if your lover shows a side they've locked away and held behind.  
Remember always in your heart that love is patient and love is kind.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **A Sprout Breaking Through the Ice**

The twins were on their way back to Gravity Falls. The bus ride was a long and arduous journey but they had plenty of supplies to last them till they arrived. Their father had made sure Dipper's bag was filled with trail mix, granola bars, and a map of all the bus stops in case anything went wrong. Their mother, conversely, made sure Mabel had plenty of icing and sprinkles, plus playing cards if they got bored. They were halfway through a game of Texas Hold'em when they spotted the border sign of Gravity Falls.

Mabel started bouncing up and down, causing all the playing cards and the pennies they had been using to keep score to fly everywhere. "Finally! No more boring card games!"

Dipper made an annoyed face, "Card games aren't boring! And speaking of card games help me pick these up." He reached down and started playing a reluctant game of fifty-two card pick up.

"Yeah, yeah, brobro." Mabel started collecting pennies and putting them back in their sandwich baggie. "Y'know Dips, the party is tomorrow. It's gonna be the perfect chance for you to make your move, so if you're in need of any advice I'm here for you." Mabel looked at Dipper wiggling her eyebrows. She hadn't let him live down the one time he ever referred to Pacifica as 'cute.'

"What move?" He asked, knowing precisely what she was getting at.

She spread her hands wide as if it was obvious. "You, Pacifica, match made?"

"Don't start on this again, Mabel. I don't like Pacifica like that. I called her cute one time, that doesn't automatically mean I'm in love with her. You're cute! Candy's cute! Waddles is cute!" Dipper said, pointing at the pig who was politely sleeping in the other seat. "It's just a word!"

Mabel looked shocked for a moment before quickly taking out a pen and paper. She narrated what she wrote aloud, "Possible Dipper shipping: Pacifica, Candy, Waddles… Anyone else I should know about?" She asked elbowing him in the side.

"Come on Mabel, can we have one day where you don't butt into my love life?" He asked, exasperated.

"You and I both know that's impossible, brobro."

He sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like Pacifica, he just didn't know if he necessarily did. She had been cute on occasion, but he wasn't about to let looks fuel his emotions. He knew that Pacifica had made a decision to change and that it was him who inspired her to do so, but it had been months since they last saw her. He had no idea how she would be now. She could've gone back to being mean for all he knew. And besides that, she was on an entirely different level than he was. He had just gotten over the fact that he and Wendy couldn't be together because of their age. Pacifica was different. No amount of rebellion would make her parents approve of him.

The idea of seeing her at the party just made it worse. He didn't even know if he liked her but he was already convinced it couldn't work even if he did.

 _I should just give it up. At least if I never try I can never be rejected, huh? Gosh that sounds so lame._

Dipper kept these thoughts secret from Mabel. He knew if she found out how much he thought about it she would make the teasing even worse. It was bad enough she reminded him every day about how he needed to 'take life by the horns and get a girlfriend,' he didn't need her actively trying to push one on him.

He looked over at Mabel who was covertly writing in her diary.

 _Oh no._

Just as a wave of dread washed over him the bus pulled up to their final stop in front of the Mystery Shack.

"Kids!" Stan shouted, lifting the two in a bear hug. "Man is it good to see you again."

Stan dropped them and went back to the shack to let Soos and Melody know the kids had arrived. Ford shook both of their hands and said, "Welcome back, children. Stan and I have many great discoveries to share with you both, but I'll save it for dinner time." Just as he finished his sentence the shack door slammed open and Soos barrelled towards them. He picked the two up and spun them around.

"S-Soos! It's great to see you too man." Dipper choked out trying to get free. Soos didn't let up his affectionate assault and continued spinning and hugging. After a minute of doing this, however, he got dizzy and fell backwards, the children sprawled out on either side of him.

"Ah man, dudes. Am I glad to see you again." Soos laughed out, sitting forward.

"We're glad to see you too Soos. Where's Melody?" Mabel asked, excited to get to know her more and maybe share in some girl talk.

They all heard the sound of Stan being scolded and turned to see him walking out of the shack rubbing his wrist. Behind him came Melody holding a tray of cookies. She walked up to greet the kids and offered them the tray.

"Sorry, Mr. Pines, but Soos put a lot of work into these and they're supposed to be for Dipper and Mabel. Whatever they don't eat you can have."

Stan looked at the woman and protested, "You haven't lived with these kids like I have! They'll eat you outta house and home! Come on, one isn't gonna hurt!" He reached down to pick a cookie off the tray but was batted away by Melody once again.

"Stanley," Ford began scolding his brother, "this isn't our home anymore. We are guests and we are to listen to what Melody tells us."

Stan stared his brother down before finally deflating and walking back to the shack. "Fine! But I'm sitting in my old chair and watching TV whenever I want. I may not be the king of this castle anymore but I still have standards!" He yelled back, leaving the group behind to deal with the luggage.

Everyone laughed. Time may have passed but Stan was still the same old Stan. It made the twins happy to see that not much had changed since they were gone. With Soos' help they carried their luggage back up to their old attic bedroom. Winter was in full swing, but thankfully Ford had spent some time working on the shack and it was now properly insulated from the frost.

Everyone spent the rest of the night catching up. The shack's business was doing well, Stan and Ford had many tales of danger and daring do, and Mabel got to have some girl time with Melody. Eventually they had all tired out and decided to hit the sack. Mabel and Dipper had climbed into their respective beds and shut off the light, but before he could fall asleep Dipper turned over and spoke up.

"Mabel?"

"Yeah?"

"You aren't planning anything stupid for the party are you?"

"What would make you think that, oh brother of mine?"

"That's what I was worried about."

He turned over and fought hard to get some sleep. The party was tomorrow and he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. Worst case scenario he can blame any fiasco on Mabel and run away.


	5. Chapter 5

***ahem* Oh wow, it's been a few days now hasn't it? I guess I lost track of time, ha ha! On a serious note, I got a little sidetracked for a while. Between watching Critical Role, going to work, and play practice I've been pretty busy. But in the end it is my fault for simply not feeling like writing. This tale has not met its end, I assure you! I'm also making this chapter a two-parter because I'm working on a one shot story. So stay tuned for that. Before we begin, allow me to say something if you would. Love isn't easy. It just isn't. At first everything may go your way, but eventually problems will arise. It's easy to get mad and frustrated. It's easy to let yourself think of the worst case scenario right away. For example: My girlfriend just broke the necklace I bought for her for Valentine's day. So I ran to the store at 3am to buy a cheap anklet, broke off the clasp, and used it to fix her necklace. I am the man. Enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter Five Part One:**

 **Plenty of Sun**

"Mabel, I can dress myself!" Dipper complained, having already endured half an hour of torment as his sister continuously forced him to try on different combinations of outfits.

"You dress like butt, now shush and let the master do her work."

She eventually had decided on a simple outfit of a white button up shirt and black slacks.

"...Seriously Mabel!? It's been forty-five minutes and this is the best you came up with!?" He shouted, utterly appalled that she had wasted nearly an entire hour of his morning for an outfit he would have probably put on for the party anyway.

Mabel looked at him slyly, "There is a method to the mayhem, brobro. I had to try everything before I could decide which was best!"

Dipper sighed and trudged out of the room. It was barely noon and Mabel was acting as if the party had already started. He went downstairs and saw that the shack had been cleared of most merchandise and now had christmas lights and streamers hanging from every wall and the ceiling. Stan and Ford were nowhere to be seen and Soos was up on a ladder hanging a banner that read 'Happy Thanksgiving!' The last part was crossed out and had Christmas written under it in magic marker.

Dipper walked over to Soos and asked, "Hey man, have you seen Stan and Ford today?"

"Oh yeah, dude. They're both out back setting the scene out there. I guess there's gonna be a bonfire or something. Oh yeah! They told me very specifically not to let anyone back there till the party starts."

Dipper quirked an eyebrow, "Did they say why?"

Soos put his hand to his chin, "I dunno man. I feel like Mr. Pines and Mr. Pines would be upset if I spoiled the surprise."

Dipper goaded Soos, "Come on man, who's your best friend?"

The big man looked down at Dipper and answered simply, "Melody."

"No, I mean who's your best guy friend?"

"Mr. Pines."

"Who's your best guy friend younger than sixty?" Dipper said, starting to get annoyed.

"You are, dude."

"So what are they planning?" Dipper said, glad to finally get to the point.

"They didn't say." Soos said, laughing.

"Ughhh… Thanks Soos. Have fun decorating." Dipper finished, exasperated at the run around Soos had just given him.

Dipper went out the front door of the Shack and sat on the porch. It was definitely cold outside, but it was a welcome feeling. Cold air helped him clear his thoughts. Mabel was planning something. Probably a dozen somethings, and none of them would be good. He got out his notebook and started drawing a chart. His name was in the middle with a circle around it. Around it he started writing all the names of the girls he knew in Gravity Falls that didn't have boyfriends. Wendy, Candy, and Pacifica were the only ones he could think of. Wendy had already rejected him because of age, and that was not a problem that could be fixed. Candy had expressed feelings for him before but that ship had long sailed by since that road trip fiasco. That only left one name. Pacifica. Dipper's heart suddenly dropped. He definitely thought Pacifica was cute, but he also thought a lot of things about her. She was rude, snarky, and over privileged. She started to change for the better before they left Gravity Falls but he didn't know if that kind of change would stick and he was afraid to find out.

Dipper eventually decided it was time to stop worrying about it. He just had to keep his eyes on Mabel so she wouldn't be able to take him by surprise with anything. He went back inside to get away from the cold. Mabel eventually came down with her own outfit. She was keeping it fairly casual for her standards. She had a christmas sweater with real pine leaves lining the outside, christmas lights were wrapped around her as well as tinsel, and her headband had a star on top. Dipper would have been surprised if he hadn't found her working on last night. It's hard to carry a bag full of pine leaves around without raising suspicion.

Dipper nodded his head, "What? No grandiose ball dress?"

"Of course not! This is a party, who cares what we wear?"

Dipper's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me!? We spent almost an entire hour picking out my outfit and now you're saying it doesn't matter at all what we wear!?"

"Don't be silly, brobro," Mabel smiled wryly, "let me rephrase it. It doesn't matter what _I_ wear. I'm not the one who's gonna get their match made!"

Dipper's shoulders dropped, "What exactly are you planning?"

His sister shrugged, "Something so surprising and awe inspiring you'll never see it coming in a million years."


	6. Chapter 5-2

***Achoo!* Ahh, phew. Anyway, hello and welcome back! I know it's been a couple weeks since an update and I apologize for that. I could lie and try to curry pity by saying I've been busy at work or something but in the end I am solely to blame. I got a little lazy and didn't feel like spending my time writing. I have returned valiantly though and hope you can forgive me for my unwillingness to not be lame. Before we begin I'd like to share with you a word of warning. It takes a lot of adaptability to be in a relationship. You have to be willing to cut back on some things. For me that meant playing video games and D &D less often. Don't get me wrong, I still play them regularly, but I've had to stop doing it so often. And personally it's worth it. But don't let your significant other take complete control over your life. Remember that you are your own person and it isn't right for anyone to try to take that away from you. Be firm on what you aren't willing to give up but make sure those demands are reasonable. Enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter Five Part Two:**

 **In Bloom**

Dipper sat staring at the clock. It was already 8 o'clock and the party had been in full swing for hours before it even officially began. He and Mabel had already greeted their old friends. Grenda and Candy had arrived early so they could talk and catch up without interruption, Wendy made it there with her entourage, and Gideon had even made an appearance, though he rushed off before it could get too awkward. Dipper's stomach was starting to tie into knots. Pacifica hadn't made it to the party, which was both a relief and a disappointment. On one hand if Pacifica wasn't around that meant Mabel couldn't try any of her horrible plans but on the other hand that meant Pacifica probably wasn't coming. That thought made Dipper feel strange. He had never invited a girl to a party before. Sure there were birthday parties in elementary school where he and Mabel had handed out invitations to everyone in their class but that was different. He didn't exactly know how to handle the odd sense of rejection so he had decided to just sit for a while and watch the party go by.

A few minutes went by before Dipper realized he was being irrational. If Pacifica wasn't going to show up that at least confirmed one thing for him. She hadn't changed and wouldn't change. So armed with the knowledge that Mabel could do no harm to him, at least at the moment, he decided to go chat with the teenagers. Of which he now technically was. When he approached the group of them he noticed Robbie had shown up without Tambry and was totally devoid of his signature jacket.

"Hey, Robbie, where's your jacket? And also Tambry, I guess?" Dipper inquired.

"Oh, hey there dork. Tams couldn't make it. Something with her parents. My jacket's with her." Robbie said looking way down at the comparably diminutive kid talking to him.

"Why does she have it? I don't think I've seen you without it in, well ever." Dipper said confusedly.

"Listen, Dork. In the unlikely chance you get a girlfriend you'll learn, first they steal your heart then they steal your jacket… Man, that was profound." Robbie said, taking out a notepad and scribbling down his 'words of wisdom.'

Dipper quirked an eyebrow in question but decided to let the subject die. "So what are you doing here? Doesn't really seem like your scene."

Robbie let out a short laugh, "It's a lame party for babies, but I kind of owe it to you guys to at least show up."

Dipper was more confused than ever. Was Robbie actually being genuine? "Well, thanks. I'm sure Mabel's happy to see you here."

Robbie started to walk away but turned one last time to mention, "Oh, right, speaking of Mabel." Robbie stopped and fished a box out of his pocket, "This is for her, from me and Tams."

Dipper held the box in his hands. It was addressed to his sister. He went to open it up but Robbie grabbed his wrist before he could.

Robbie spat out, "It's for Christmas, loser. Just put it under the tree or whatever."

Dipper sighed, Robbie was still Robbie no matter how nice. "Right. Okay. Got it."

"Good." Robbie said as he turned to join back with the rest of the group, currently wrapping Thompson in tinsel.

Dipper bounced around the party a few more times talking with friends and acquaintances from all corners of Gravity Falls. He spent a few minutes in particular chatting with McGucket who, though still a crazy old man, had seemed to mellow out over the last few months.

Eventually the clock struck Nine and Stan burst through the backdoor. "Alright everyone, fire's going!" He shouted, ushering all the party goers outside.

The backyard had a huge blazing bonfire surrounded with chairs and benches. It was still bitterly cold outside, but the fire was hot enough that most people didn't care. Blankets were provided for any who needed them and there was cup after cup of hot chocolate handed out to everyone. Dipper looked around at all the guests. Mabel and her friends were all sat on a bench sharing a large blanket, Wendy and the other teens were throwing bits of refuse and litter into the fire, Soos and Melody were standing by the backdoor laughing with one another, and the rest of the guests were all dispersed amongst themselves enjoying the pleasant heat of the fire. He spotted Ford crouched down with his head under a tarp and decided to check in.

"Hey, Uncle Ford, what are you working on, you and Stan have been back here all night."

Ford's head jerked in surprise and came out from under the tarp. "Dipper! Ah, yes, we have been rather removed from the festivity, I suppose. We were just cutting wood for the fire! Yes, that sounds reasonable." Ford said completely calmly though without conviction.

Dipper furrowed his brows, "Uhh… right. Well, when is the firewood," Dipper said with air quotes, "going to be ready?"

Ford cleared his throat, "Ahem, it should be ready within the hour."

Dipper sighed. He at least knew now that something was going to happen, though whatever that something was was still a mystery. Ford stuck his head back under the tarp and shooed Dipper away with a wave of his hand.

Dipper whiled away the next hour choosing to sit near enough to Mabel's group to enjoy their conversation but not so near as to get roped into it. When Ten o'clock finally rolled around Stan and Ford stood at the top of a platform and called for everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Stan began, "The party is almost over, but before I kick you all off the property please turn your attention to my brother here."

Ford cleared his throat and started shouting as well, "Yes, Stanley and I decided to put something special together since this will be our first Christmas as a family in more than forty years! So if you would, please stare at the sky!"

Everyone looked to the sky as Ford pulled a remote from his jacket pocket and flipped a switch. With a series of loud pops fireworks shot into the sky in a highly amazing and equally highly dangerous and illegal display. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland had arrived on the scene immediately and quickly laid a blanket out so they could lay down and watch the show.

Dipper looked around at all the people at the party gathered in their little groups, hugging against the cold and watching the fireworks. He had to admit he felt kind of lonely at that moment. And that is when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around, mouth falling agape as he discovered Pacifica standing behind him in a strapless purple dress. She folder her arms across herself and shivered softly as she finally greeted him.

"Sorry I'm late. Wasn't this supposed to be an indoor p-party?" she said through chattering teeth.

Dipper was at a loss for words. He didn't expect to see Pacifica at all, but here she was.

"Pacifica! Ahh, I mean. Hey, what brings you here?" Dipper said nervously, unsure how to respond.

She looked at him in disbelief. "You invited me here you d-dork. What were your uncles thinking having an outdoor fireworks display in the middle of freezing winter?"

Dipper saw her rubbing her shoulders. The fire had died down significantly since the party was nearly over and all of the blankets had been claimed by the others. He spent several seconds unsure of what to do but slapped his forehead when he realized how stupid he was being. He quickly took off his jacket and offered it over to her, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Here, sorry we're out of blankets." He said, cursing himself for not thinking doing so sooner.

She took the jacket graciously and put it on, soaking in the body heat.

"Thanks." She said, sitting down on the bench behind them.

Dipper was surprised to hear her express her gratitude and stood nervously by the bench wondering if he was supposed to sit next to her or not. She quickly solved his issues though.

"What, are you going to just stand there or are you going to sit down? You're the one who invited me here after all, show some courtesy."

Dipper hesitated for a moment but quickly sat down, placing his hands on his knees. He was glad it was so cold outside, because he was supremely embarrassed at the moment. He knew how awkward he could be and how awkward he was being. And then the thought struck him that if Pacifica was here that meant Mabel could be plotting something. When he checked though Mabel was still wrapped in a blanket with Grenda and Candy watching the show, so he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

The fireworks went on for half an hour, lighting up the sky with various colors and designs. Dipper enjoyed watching them but every now and then he stopped to look at Pacifica. She was staring at the sky with a beaming smile on her face. Her cheeks and nose were red and her eyes were wide in awe. She had never looked so happy since Dipper had known her. He stared at her unknowingly for several moments before she broke her gaze with the sky and looked over at him.

She was surprised at first but said, "Is there something wrong?"

Dipper laughed nervously, "No, nothing, not at all, just a little cold out here."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you want your jacket back?" She asked almost disappointed.

"No no, you need it more than I do. You're the one who came in a dress."

"Well you're the one who didn't tell me we'd be outside." She said elbowing him.

"Hey, if you were here on time we could've spent plenty of time inside." He said elbowing her back.

The two laughed at their bantering and sighed contently. Now it was Pacifica's turn to look at him while he watched the sky. He was just as she remembered him. Dorky and awkward. Someone entirely unlike any of the upper crust jerks she had to deal with on a regular basis. She noticed him shaking slightly and took a deep breath deciding to risk making things even more awkward between them. Pacifica tapped his arm and offered to share the jacket. He took it quickly without hesitation and the two sat side by side enjoying the rest of the display.

It was only after the fireworks had finished that Dipper realized where exactly he was. He had been sitting next to Pacifica like that for what felt like ages and had only just realized how it probably looked to the others. He shrugged his half of the jacket off and put it back around Pacifica as everyone at the party stood to leave. He looked at her nervously, waiting for her reaction.

Pacifica stood up and offered her hand to help Dipper do the same. He took her hand and stood quickly, letting it go the moment he was fully to his feet. He tapped the ground a few times with his shoe as silence filled the air. In only a few minutes the entire yard was free of visitors and it was only the two of them left by the embers.

Pacifica started first, "So, how long will you be back in town for?" She asked.

"Mabel and I are heading back home two weeks after new years."

She smiled at him and continued, "Good! Then we'll all have plenty of time to catch up. What're you doing for New Years?"

Dipper sighed, "Probably sitting around watching Ducktective. Couldn't imagine what else I'd be doing."

They laughed and started walking towards the front of the building.

"My family doesn't celebrate New Years on the actual day of it, we save that all for the next week when all my father's closest business partners come down." She said, sadly.

"Oh! You should come spend it with us then!" Dipper blurted out, hardly thinking.

She was surprised to hear him offer something like that so freely, but was happy to hear it nonetheless.

"I'd be glad to. It will be indoors won't it?" She said warily.

He laughed, "Yeah, of course. We may be crazy but we aren't insane."

They laughed together again. Dipper walked her out to the lot where a limo was waiting. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Dipper sat there for several minutes before the realization dawned on him.

She stole his jacket.

From inside the Shack Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were all watching Dipper and Pacifica covertly through the windows. The three laughed every time Dipper's awkward boyishness showed and cooed whenever the pair laughed or smiled at one another. Candy leaned over to Mabel and asked, "So how did you do it, Mabel?"

Grenda turned as well, "Yeah, Mabel, you matchmaking queen. What gives?"

Mabel looked at the two knowingly and said, in the most proud voice imaginable, "It's quite simple my ladies. I, the great and powerful Mabel, did absolutely nothing."

The two girls gasped at the thought of Dipper doing this all on his own. They all decided to leave the pair to their privacy and adjourn to the living room.

Pacifica was unsure, and Dipper even moreso. They both enjoyed one another's company and the banter between them was light hearted and well meant. Dipper had been afraid Pacifica might not have changed but the fact that she had shown up at all, especially at the end of the party when others would simply give up and wait till the next one, had shown him differently. Pacifica, conversely, was afraid that he wouldn't give her the benefit of the doubt. That he would write her off as someone who simply couldn't change. She was afraid he'd be upset with her at showing up late, especially at the end of the party, but he had welcomed her with only slight hesitation, and even that was better than what she had imagined. As Pacifica stared out the window of the limo and Dipper stared out the window of his room the two came to a simultaneous conclusion. For whatever reason, despite the lack of sense it made, despite the idea that it was unlikely to ever work out, despite previous pain and sorrow, and despite their past. They liked each other.

 **Ahh, doesn't it give you the warm fuzzies inside? I hope this is a satisfying way to establish their feelings for one another. I know it took far too long to get this chapter out, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. The story will take a small break as I work to get out a one shot Dipcifica story based in an AU. I won't say which one so as to keep the suspense but what I will say is that I am so incredibly grateful for everyone who has read and enjoyed my story thus far. Thank you so much.**


	7. Chapter 6

***Yaaaawn…* Gosh, what time is it? *looks at clock* Oh my word! *Hastily gets dressed* Uhh, hey! Hi, how are ya? Been a while hasn't it. *nervous laughter* So uh… You're looking nice. You got your hair all done up I see. Well, I believe it's time I explained myself. Hello again, it is I, the author. Of this story I mean. I come bearing apologies. I know a lot of people liked this story and I know it probably annoyed several people that it was never continued. Suffice to say I got bored with it. But now as I'm reading it over again I want to slap myself for ever having stopped. I can't believe I let myself stop before it was over, so here I am. Back again. Come to bring you Chapter Six. But first, an update.  
I have, since the last chapter, moved out of my parent's house and into a house with my girlfriend, my sister, and my sister's boyfriend. It's been quite the journey. I'm working and taking college courses. I've made a lot of friends and am excited to get back to writing. So, without further ado, I present:  
**

**Chapter Six**

 **Pests**

Warmed by Dipper's jacket against the bitter cold, Pacifica walked with Jaime accompanying down the long path that led to her doorstep. She thanked him for his service and dismissed him as she entered the heated interior of her home. She walked slowly and quietly to her room, hoping not to disturb anyone who might be sleeping. She knew it was nigh impossible for sound to carry through the thick walls but didn't want to chance it regardless. Eventually she arrived at her room and noticed that the door was cracked open and there were hushed voices coming from the other end. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but she recognized her parent's voices right away. She drew in a deep breath and entered the room. Upon her entrance, Preston stood up straight, Priscilla taking her usual place behind and to the right of him.

"Pacifica," Preston began, "I take it there were no issues with tonight's 'event'." He said, using air quotes.

"Of course not, father. I arrived, watched fireworks, and left." She said, hoping to end his questioning.

"So you say." He said, ice leaking in to his voice. "Then you wouldn't mind telling me precisely what _this_ is about?"

Preston held up his cell phone, revealing a picture of Pacifica and Dipper sitting together sharing the jacket and an accompanying news article detailing how Pacifica was seen with another boy mere days after her date with Maxwell Aviles. Pacifica gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

Preston, practically seething, said, "Everything you do outside of this mansion reflects on our family. You excel in school, we look good. You win competitions, we look good. You cheat on your boyfriend with some common filth, and we look like blubbering buffoons! Idiots! The laughing stock of the world, Pacifica!"

Pacifica felt ashamed, but her guilt didn't stop the small bubble of anger at his words from bursting.

She said, quietly and through gritted teeth, "Maxwell is not my boyfriend."

Preston's nostrils flared at the comment. "He is the boy we have arranged for you. He's who you should be seen with and not this- this!" He threw his phone on the floor and crushed it. Preston took several deep breaths before continuing, "My dear Pacifica, what we do is for your own good. If we let you run around with whatever filth you find amusing, you would ruin your life. _Our_ lives."

Pacifica's mind was racing. She knew that her father was technically correct. It was better for the family image if she was seen with someone more of their ilk. Someone that better fit their nearly regal image. And yet she couldn't consign herself to being with Maxwell. She had only just accepted the fact that she had feelings for Dipper and before she could even fully process what that meant she was already forbidden from pursuing, dreams dashed before they were even dreams.

"You owe Dipper Pines more respect than that." She said suddenly, the words practically spilling from her mouth. She braced herself, eyes closed and head down.

Preston inhaled deeply, readying himself for a less than gentlemanly rebuke when Priscilla grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. They spoke privately, in hushed tones.

"She's right, Preston." Priscilla stated flatly.

Preston looked at his wife sternly, "The devil she is. Do you remember the state our manor was left in after _he_ came along?"

Priscilla considered for a moment. She had always sided with Preston on matters of business and etiquette, but she more than most knew what it was like living without a blanket of luxury to cushion her. Had she not been lucky enough to meet Preston her figure would've sagged with age and she would have been forgotten, left to live the sorry life of a commoner.

At last she said, "We should give the boy a chance."

Preston stared hard at Priscilla, eyebrows furrowed. "A chance? What kind of chance can we extend to someone like him? The very boy that has tried to drag our name through the mud. The very family that has tried to undermine us at every turn. And what about the Aviles'? They'll be back in the states a mere week after our New Year soiree and when they are I have no doubt they'll soon find out about Pacifica's transgression. Even if we were to call and end what we started between them the dates would not lie. They would still accuse our daughter of being a two-timer."

Priscilla thought for a long moment. She stared down racking her brain for an idea when it struck her.

"I believe, my dear, this can all be handled very politically." Preston quirked an eyebrow at his wife's remark. "That boy and his family may be lower class, but they may be the very thing needed to regain our public image in this backwater."

"How do you mean?" Preston inquired.

"Have the boy come to our party as a guest. Regard him as some sort of charity case. Tell the public that we've had our daughter befriend him as an act of kindness. He's considered somewhat of a hero to those people and it would make us look kind and humble. If he makes a fool out of himself than it will not fall so harshly on our shoulders. If he manages to make a good impression, it would open many doors for him."

Preston, nose wrinkled in confusion, asked, "And let's just say he makes a grand impression. The people love him. What then? We cannot still expect the Aviles' to pass this off as mere coincidence."

"They are still children," Priscilla insisted, "Given time the issue will disappear. The boy will be leaving for home again after the holidays are over and by the time he gets back in town again Maxwell will have all but forgotten about the Northwests, let alone Pacifica."

Preston was less than convinced. It all seemed too easy to work out and the risk was infinitely worse than any reward that could come from the situation. He stared into Priscilla's eyes for several moments before deciding on his plan of action. He turned around slowly and cleared his throat. Pacifica, taking the signal to once again pay attention, stood straight and awaited her scolding.

Preston sighed heavily and said, "I cannot accept you associating so intimately with a commoner."

Pacifica's shoulders sagged in her expected disappointment.

"This means of course," Preston said in a regretful tone, "that he must become a proper gentleman."

Pacifica's face brightened but her joy was short lived when her father explained the condition.

"If, at any point during our New Year's celebration, he fails to act as a noble should, then we will write him off as a charity case and you will not see him again. Your judgement is being tested, daughter, if you prove me right then I will have no more protestations from you. You will trust and obey my decisions. Am I understood." Preston again, said his final order as a statement and not a question.

Pacifica felt a multitude of emotions. She was of course happy that she was going to have a chance to be with Dipper, but she was also confused. She had only _just_ decided that she had a crush on him and now she had to invite him to her house and teach him how to be proper, a task she was sure all the king's men couldn't accomplish. And on top of all those feelings she still had the fear in the back of her mind that he wasn't going to accept that she had changed. That feeling was made only worse in knowing that if Dipper even agreed to come to their party he would have to spend the whole evening seeing her at her worst. Away from home, away from her family and expectations she could act however she wanted, but home, surrounded by her father's most important business partners, she had to act as she always had before last summer. She was terrified and excited. Hopeful and pessimistic.

Preston began leaving the room, his wife in tow.

Pacifica asked, "How am I supposed to do this?"

Preston said back, still regretting every decision that led to this moment, "Figure it out."

 **Oooh, Scary. I know I said this is a slow burn romance, and it still is. This situation, though acting as a catalyst, is just one of those less than ideal moments I had mentioned. I'm not rushing it, so don't fret.**


End file.
